custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Tinky Winky
ST = Tinky Winky (also known as Slendytubbie) is a major antagonist of the Slendytubbies saga. Tinky Winky ate an infected custard, that caused him mental disorders. After becoming mad, he brutally massacred his friends. Appearance Tinky Winky is similar to his original appearance; He has a purple fur and have a reversal triangle shaped antenna on the top of his head. The only difference is his face; human-features with pale skin, soulless eyes, and a wide open mouth with visible teeth. Behavior Tinky Winky spawns in the House. He chases the player and lets out a large screech if he is spotted, also moving violently faster at the same time. However, he only kills the player if the player watches him for an enough amount of time. Whenever a custard is picked up, he will pick up his pace until he finally catches up to the player or if the player collects all of the custards. Audio His scream Trivia * The origins of Tinky Winky's face lead to a picture of a Halloween Scarecrow.Halloween Scarecrow The source of the picture is unknown. References |-| ST-II = Tinky Winky (also known as Tinkytank) is back in Slendytubbies II with several apparitions. Appearance After having contact with another infected custard, Tinky Winky became a huge beast. He is rather muscular and have a little body compared to his strong arms. His face looks many ways different than his face from the prequel. Behavior He is always the threat of Teletubby Land : He is wandering around the map and places himself near every custards. He spotts the player from a slightly greater distance than the others tubbies, and start chasing it if it approaches him too much. He is faster than the player and attacks with an heavy punch. TubbyCraft He reappears in the form of a cube-like player in TubbyCraft. He has the same behavior as the one above. However, he is not faster than the player and kill it just by contact. Classic He reappears with his original state in Slendytubbies (Classic). Unlike the prequel, he spawns outside of the house. He chases the player and lets out a large screech if he gets near to a player (said screech is only heard by the player(s) he got near to), and, unlike the first game, he kills the player by physical contact) He also can be seen rotating without glitching, unlike the first game in Competitive Mode, where he glitches to always look at the player's screen and, at the same time, look at the player he's chasing. Audio His scream Trivia * His design is inspired off the Tank from the Left 4 Dead series. * The New Borns have the same scream, but more acute. * His scream is the same he makes in the first game, but deeper. * The growls he makes are actually warnings that he says at the player. * He doesn't appears in the Training Maze. ** Dipsy, on his chainsaw-holding state, doesn't appears as well. ** However, he appears with his tall state. *He, Yeti Tubbie, and Dipsy's second mutation are the only monsters who actually talk. |-| ST-2D = Tinky Winky is back in Slendytubbies 2D as one of the different threats. Appearance He has the same appearance from the first opus : Human-like face with pale colors, empty eyes, and a wide, screaming mouth. Behavior He is, as usual, the threat of Teletubby Land : He stalks the player and stop moving when the player look at him. He's only going to chase the player if it approaches him too much, and will stop if the player goes enoughly away. He is able to disappear for awhile if the player plays with the light while looking at him. Audio His scream Trivia * He acts in the same way as Shadow Tubbie and Ghost Girl. ** This could means that Tinky Winky has the ability to teleport. |-| ST-III = Tinky Winky reappears in Slendytubbies III as one of the different threats, in both Campaign and Multiplayer. Appearance He has the same appearance from the first opus. However, his face is different in many ways, and he seems to have an angry expression. He is also similar on his Muscular State, except that he's bigger and has scars on his body. His face is also different in many ways; he has an open-wide mouth with sharp teeths, one left white eye and one right red eye. Campaign ''Chapter 0'' Tinky Winky is the main threat of Chapter 0 - It was good : Before the massacre, Tinky Winky was waiting for Po to return at the House and asked her to make some custards. He, with the others, had been served. 10 hours later, during night, Tinky Winky began to act strangely, destroyed the custard machine and left the house. While Po was investigating in the landscape, he returned to the house to kill Dipsy. If the player decided to awaken Laa-Laa, he'll kill her on the beach. Once Po find him on the beach, he'll reveal his changed face and will chase Po over a long distance before catching her at the feet of a tree, where Po will be found hanged. ''Chapter 1'' Tinky Winky is a potential threat during Chapter 1 - A New Day : While White Tubbie is searching for custards in the land, Tinky Winky will patrol near the wanted custard (except the last known location of Po). He'll kill the player if he spotts it and approaches it too much. Once White Tubbie found all of the custards, Tinky Winky will be standing in front of an custard that will turn him into his muscular state. He will then chase the player until he reaches either the Cave or the Mountains. If the player doesn't reach either one of the options in time, then he will outright kill the player. ''Chapter 3'' He later appears in a hallucination of White Tubbie in his normal formal along with Laa-Laa and Po. Multiplayer Tinky Winky usually appears as the main threat of Teletubby Land. He patrols around the map and stay near each custards for a little while. He will chase the player after spotting him, but will lose interest if it gets too far away. He is also the final boss of the "Survival Mode" and the playable character of the "Versus Mode". * In the Day Section, he is on his normal state * In the Night Section, he is on his muscular state * In the Classic Section, he is on his normal state, but with his previous aspect. Audio Character Counting His usual scream His tank scream Theme(s) Chase Theme (Chapter 0) & Boss Battle (Survival) Chase Theme (Chapter 1) & Boss Battle (Tank - Survival) Trivia * It's the first time Tinky Winky is seen moving on his normal state, rather than being static. * He is one of the four characters who can have multiple mutations, the others being Po, Dipsy and White Tubbie. * In the Survival Mode of the Classic Section, he is not fought with his previous aspect. Instead, he is fought with his current one. |-| Anniversary Edition Tinky Winky is back in Slendytubbies AE for the final time Appearance he has the same Appearance like he always does purple fur white pale face upside down triangle antenna and tubby screen only new thing is that he now has fuzz depending on the Graphics its on he even has fuzz on his face Behavior he acts just like he did from the first slendytubbies he even still picks up his pace wen ever a custard is collected Audio His scream Trivia * the volume of his scream can now be changed * his scream can be heard on the title screen |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies Screamer1.png|In one of the Popups. Screamer6.png|In one of the Popups. Tinky Winky Head Texture.png|Texture of his face. Slendytubbies II Teletubby Land (Night).png|During the Night. Classic.png|In the Classic Map. TubbyCraft.png|In TubbyCraft. Popup1.png|In one of the Popups. Popup2.png|In one of the Popups. Popup7.png|In one of the Popups. Popup6.png|In one of the Popups. Popup6 (bright).png|(brightened). Tinky tank texture2.tex.png Slendytubbies 2D Teletubby Land.png|In the menu. Sprites Tinky Winky Sprite.png|Front. Tinky Winky Sprite 2.png|Side face. Tinky Winky Sprite 4.png|Back. Tinky Winky Sprite 3.png|Side face. Slendytubbies III'' Campaign Tiny Tank.jpg|After mutation, and about to chase the player. Multiplayer maxresdefault-1.jpg|In Versus Mode (Tank form) Anniversary Edition Tinky winky AE.png|in SL Anniversary Edition ZeoWorks Smiley Angel.png|Angel Angry.png|Angry Devil.png|Devil Category:Slendytubbies Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Teletubbies Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Bugers